Myths and Legends: Battleground of Immortals
by FireScorpion54
Summary: How a small accident transforms three beings into Adventure Bay's most hated and wanted people. The journey of Omega, Zeta and Cloud begins after this incident. And now they will fight to clear their names.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my sequel story, today this story will begin. Hope you guys enjoy. This one is short but is to give you a little backstory of one of our main character.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction: Lost consciousness.**

I remember those days where life had meaning. Everything was held by a balance between life and death and good and evil. I remember the day I was born. Not as a person, but as a weapon. My past life, deleted from my mind, my former human self, including my consciousness. I have intelligence, but I'm also confused. I can't tell what is good or what is bad. To me they are just acts. But what will they do to me. I don't know what to do with my new self. All I know is that I bring destruction, death, and fear. Or that's what I know for me. But my brother said to me, I will be with you to help you differ these concepts. But then I was gone from the place I was made in. And all I see is a beach, sand, a city, but also people screaming and running away from me. I had my armor on, my hood on with such dark shade that not even a flashlight in my face would reveal the face hiding in it, my sword in my right hand but most notably, the severed head of a policeman on my left hand. I didn't react, I killed a person, but my question is, did I did something bad or good. I'm confused, lost in consciousness. I can't tell if I did good or bad by killing him. It was just a normal action for me. I don't feel guilty of it but neither happy. I just want to know, what did I do? I will just throw this head and run away, then I try to figure out what the hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here. Or should I say first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hard times.**

It was a normal and beautiful day in Adventure Bay. No situations, no problems, just a regular calm day in Adventure Bay. In the Lookout there was a small little black wolf puppy sitting beneath a tree. He was looking out with his bright green at the city from his spot. He loved this city, not because of the people but because it had places he really loves.

Skye: Cloud, get back inside your father wants you.

Cloud: Coming mommy.

He turned around and ran to his mother who stopped him and kissed him gently. She then let him go and let him get inside as she followed.

Skye: Now remember, you are still beginning in your training so don't overdo yourself.

Cloud: Okay mommy.

They kept walking together until they reached a room with Zuma and his other pups. Junior Misty and Princess who ran to Skye since she was not part of the same training.

Zuma: Cloud, is good to have you here. We were going to star. Stand next to Junior please.

Cloud walked happily to where his father told him but he was tripped by Misty as she snickered evilly. Junior followed her snickering.

Junior: Nice going dork.

Zuma: Okay listen up you three, remember that you are the only ones with warrior attributes while Princess has the one of a healer so she is not training with us, she goes with your grandma to train, and meanwhile you guys are stuck with me. Okay let's begin. Show me your markings.

When he said that Junior turned his markings, but his were yellow. Misty showed hers but they were orange. Cloud tried to release them but they didn't even budge. He kept forcing them out but as hard as he tried nothing happened. He then tried harder but he felt tired until he started to back up until he tripped on something else and fell on his back. This made his three siblings to laugh. Zuma however was not amused.

Zuma: Okay that's enough. Junior as always you did perfectly and Misty, you can do faster but good execution. And Cloud, try harder next time.

Junior: If he can.

Junior and Misty kept laughing.

Zuma: That's enough. Okay next in our schedule is, sparring. So get ready and prepare yourselves. Is a free-for-all. No teaming up and play fair. And remember that this is serious training so no messing around. And avoid hurting each other. You are family so don't injure or hurt them.

The three of them got in position. Before they start Junior and Misty were looking at each other plotting something nasty.

Zuma: Begin.

The three of them rushed at each other, they tried to tackle each other normally but there were times that Cloud was pushed by full aggression, he tried to get back in the fight but they kept kicking him out with their hind legs, he yelped sometimes but no one called out for that fault. Eventually he grabbed Misty by the tail with his mouth, it was the only acceptable place to bite with no force. But at that she started to spin around but Junior executed with the plan. He sneaked in and bit Misty with extreme force on the leg. She yelped extremely loud and her leg started to bleed and she dropped in the ground and tried to stand up but the injury made it hard. Zuma rushed in and separated them.

Zuma: Break it up, break it up.

She whined.

Zuma: What happened?

Misty: Cloud bit my leg. And I didn't even harmed him.

Zuma: Again, Cloud if you keep doing this I will have to expel you from training. This is the 17th time this month.

Cloud: It wasn't me daddy, she is making it up.

Zuma: Again with her making this up. Look the bite marks are there, she isn't making up anything. And after I told you to stop pointing like she was someone evil. Not only that you lie to me, but to not take responsibility and admitting your mistake is unacceptable. Cloud you are grounded.

Cloud: What? But daddy, that's not fair. I didn't do anything.

Zuma: Get in the pup house.

Cloud: But I…

Zuma: Pup house now.

Cloud lowered his head and dropped his ears and walked outside slowly. When he reached the pup house he dropped and cried. After the training they played with the other pups except for Cloud. Zuma was looking out the window of the Lookout.

Skye: Zuma dear. Don't you think you were a little hard on Cloud?

Zuma: I'm sorry honey but he has to learn to behave, he has been doing this ever since we began training.

Skye: Zuma he is just a pup, he still needs time to understand some things. What if it was an accident? After all he is a good pup, he would never do anything to harm the family.

Zuma: How am I supposed to get him to behave?

Skye: Well for one, go out there and talk to him, you are his father. Maybe is best that you two spend some time together. Who knows, maybe he needs his parents now. It isn't easy to watch everyone play while sitting doing nothing.

Zuma: I guess you are right. I will walk with him, that way we can both talk and clear our minds.

Skye: Now that's the way to think. I'll ask Iki to see if he can watch over the pups while they play.

Skye stood up and walked away to find Iki. Meanwhile Zuma walked outside and headed to Cloud.

Zuma: Hello son. Listen I know you are sad but how about we take a walk on the beach and there we can talk and hopefully I can let you off. What do you say?

Cloud: Okay.

He stood up and walked to Zuma but still looking sad.

Zuma: Excellent.

They walked down to each other towards the beach at the nice sunset.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter coming up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Betrayal.**

After they reached the beach Zuma decided to break the silent walk.

Zuma: Cloud, I know I may have been a little hard on you, but why do you cause so much trouble?

Cloud: I don't do the trouble, is Junior and Misty, they are putting me in trouble.

Zuma: Cloud you can't just point fingers to them, do you even like your brother and sisters?

Cloud: I do but Junior and Misty always bully me and then they act up to make me get in trouble.

Zuma: But you can't blame them with no evidence of it.

Cloud: But they convince you without one neither and yet you believe them instead of me.

His eyes were watering at the mention of that. Zuma was a little surprised to know that he actually had a valid point.

Zuma: You know, I didn't saw it that way. In fact, I never even gave though to that. You know when I was your age, I had a bad time too, you may know that I never knew my mom at young age, I was found by myself in a forest. All alone I was taken in a place where stray puppies could grow healthy. Not a pound, not a shelter. It was like a nursery house for young puppies. But even in that happy place I was mistreated by the other pups. They laughed at me, they made fun of me, because I had a speech impediment. I replaced the Rs with Ws and that made my life a living hell. You don't even want to know. They beat me up, they treated me like a nobody. When the owners and staff helped me they never believed a word I said. I had to suffer for eight weeks the same punishment. My suffering ended when Ryder found me and put me in the Paw Patrol. I was never liked before. Now my speech impediment is mostly gone. This is a thing I haven't told no one, not even your mom, not even my friends, not even my mom. You are the only one I have told this. And I would like you to keep that way, okay?

Cloud: Okay daddy.

Zuma smiled and nudge him.

Zuma: Well I can let you off the hook this time. Unless you are lying to me, because if you do I will be really mad.

Cloud: I'm not.

Zuma: Then let's go back home.

They turned to go back home. After another walk they returned back to the Lookout. They found themselves with everypup hanging around on Iki.

Iki: Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!

Zuma: Having fun Iki?

Iki: Not fun, not fun.

Zuma: Cloud go play with them.

Cloud ran excitedly towards the others, but they all stopped playing and looked at him in a bad way.

Terra: What is he doing here?

Gecki: I though he was grounded.

Misty: He should be. He dork, why are you here?

Cloud: Dad let me play with you guys.

Billy: He did? Well now we can all play.

Junior: Not so fast. He need to pass the test to see if he is good enough to play with us.

Misty: Right?

Billy: What test? There's no…

Junior put his paw on Billy's mouth.

Junior: The test.

Misty: Right follow us Cloud.

Misty and Junior walked away as the others followed them and Cloud was last. They lead him into a big puddle of dirty water.

Misty: Okay little brother, here is how it works. You will jump on that water and stay on it for three minutes. If you do, you pass.

Cloud: Does it have to be dirty?

Junior: Sadly it has to.

Cloud: Oh, but that's easy, stay in it for three minutes is easy.

Misty: Then go ahead.

Cloud prepared himself and he jumped on it daringly. And stood there.

Cloud: This is going to be so easy. Am I doing okay?

Junior: Not quite, you have to be a little more in.

He then lowered himself a little.

Cloud: Like this?

Misty: No more like this.

She then pushed him down underwater and stood on top of him making him stay underwater by force. He started to trash around to get out but she kept him underwater. She pulled him up to air and pushed him underwater again.

Misty: How do you like this you wolf pup? Not so tough now are you?

Junior: That's what you get. There's no room for wolves in this family.

Cloud was screaming underwater to try and find air as this two siblings laughed and kept him under. Princess tried to walk out to tell her mom and dad but was stopped by Junior.

Junior: If you go to mom and dad and tell them you will join him. You hear me?

Princess nodded and returned to her position scared of his brother. After three minutes Misty pulled Cloud out of the water and let him go. He took all the air he could, the laughter of Junior and Misty, that thing made him turn into something he is not. The mockery, the insult, the pain, all of that made him snapped sharp like a knife. He got angry and bearing his teeth he charged towards Misty and attacked her with so much rage. She dropped to the ground and started to yelp loudly when he bit her and clawed her like a savage. He started to even open her big wounds. Her yelping were heard and that made the parents to rush in to the same spot only to see their pups whining in fear as Misty was still being assaulted by Cloud. Zuma saw this and he put his strength to separate Cloud from Misty.

Skye: CLOUD STOP! STOP!

Skye's sad screams made Cloud to stop and after staring at her with sadness he calmed down. He started to walk slowly to her.

Cloud: Mommy?

Zuma: CLOUD STOP NOW! DON'T GET NEAR HER OR ANYONE!

His father's rage made him stop with utter fear. Misty was scared with all those injuries and bleeding. She was shaking and crying.

Misty: Daddy, daddy?

Zuma: Shh, shh. It's okay. I got you. I'll get her to the Lookout you guys return. Marshall get your EMT stuff to help her. And Cloud, I swear if you move, it won't end well for you. You better be in here when I return.

They all went inside the Lookout to help Misty out. Cloud however had his heart racing. His father was furious at him. He want it to hide or run, but that would make it worst. He didn't know how to embrace his father now, he was in a tight spot now.

Zuma: CLOUD! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!

When he heard his father call him, he was sure that it won't end well for him. He approached very slowly, Zuma had tears but at the same time was so enraged.

Zuma: I WANT YOU HERE NOW! MOVE IT!

Cloud approached to him just to be grabbed by force and pinned down.

Zuma: How could you do this to me?! After I shared my pain with you, you pay me back by almost killing your sister! I thought we had an understanding! But THIS! THIS JUST SHOW ME THAT YOU LIE TO ME! I BELIEVED IN YOU! AND ALL I GET IS YOUR BETRAYAL! YOU HAVE HURT ME, BUT MOST OF ALL YOU HAVE SHOWN ME WHAT YOU ARE! I want you out of here! You can cry, beg all you want. But no one, no one hurts my kids! You got that? Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't call on your mother because I forbid you to be near us! Also, I won't train a traitor like yours. I was wrong, no kid of mine behaves like this. You are not my son. Not after this. When I return you better be long far gone.

Zuma ripped Cloud's collar off, destroyed it and left entering back at the Lookout. After all that, Cloud felt his heart breaking apart. His own father restrained him from everything even kicked him out not only from the team but from the family. He saw Iki staring at him with a dead serious face and Iki growled at Cloud making him run away. After Cloud was gone he entered back. Cloud kept running from his life crying without looking back. He lost everything and now he was truly alone.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back for more. I have read the reviews I had for now and it's nice how you people are reacting towards this. Anyways let's continue this shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The little criminal.**

After the way Zuma screamed at Cloud, he was pushed out of the family frame and rejected completely. He kept running crying away and he made a halt at the beach, he kept looking at the Lookout from far distance remembering those days that the family actually behave like a family, no yelling, no punishments, no fights. Only laughter and unconditional love to each other. He then looked down to the sand and to his ongoing broken heart he was standing at the same place Zuma and him were before when they had that small talk. He noticing that he sit in the place he sat that time and looked at the empty place his father was. He pictured Zuma in there looking at him with a smile and saw him getting down to hug him warmly, Cloud tried to return that hug but he fell in the sand. That image was just that, a mere illusion, he cried in the sand thinking. What if my life was just that, an illusion? What if that happiness never really existed? What if what Zuma said is true? What if his siblings are right? What if he isn't related? What if he is just a wolf who just got inside that family for pity or just no reason? What if he doesn't even have one and he is just adopted? Why is he even alive? Why should he be alive if he is alone? All those things went around his head as he cried. His little stomach growled, he was hungry, he didn't know the first thing about finding food around. He then walked around to find any source of food on Adventure Bay. Right now his mom, if she was even his mom, would have told him to stay near her when crossing the street. But unfortunately she wasn't. He kept walking around until he saw some restaurant. The smell of cooked food hit him in the nose. He drooled over it and it made his stomach to keep growling and he looked a way to have food. But then in the alley he saw a worker throw some left over food on the trash. Once he entered back Cloud got close to the trash and tried to get the food. At his attempt he was falling over since he also lacked on climbing things. At his fifth attempt the same guy came back out with trash and saw Cloud on the trash.

Worker: Shoo, shoo, get away you little mutt. Go off. I had it with you strays coming in the trash. Shoo!

He chased Cloud away with a broom and swing it around. Since Cloud was still small and young he got hit a couple of times. The Worker stopped chasing him off and left him away. The worker did felt a little bad for hitting him, he noticed it was still young. But Cloud was now far from the restaurant. When Cloud finally was away he looked back, he was still hungry and probably the only place of food he knows was that one. He never got to food places so he didn't knew of those he had close. He got a small idea, he knew that it was dinner time so he planned on sneaking around the Lookout to see if he could snatch some left overs. He knew they didn't eat the entire bowl but at least he could have something. The only risk was the grown-ups. If only one of them saw him, it would not be pretty. He still took the risk for it, he was too hungry to think of that. He walked back to the Lookout and he by natural instinct but not really experienced at it stood hidden in the bushes and he could see the other pups eating in their bowls delicious meatballs. Even his siblings, he also noticed his sister Misty with bandages around her. He was still ignoring everyone but kept focusing on them for them to leave. As soon as they stopped they got inside because it was getting late. As far as he remembered it only took like 10 minutes for One of the parents to get out and pick up the left overs. He took the chance and quickly rushed into each bowl to eat the meatballs. It was so good to have something in the stomach. But his eating time was not a peaceful one. He had to rush on his meal because he was in a danger zone at the moment. During the ten minutes he finished eating. But that rush made him get full very quick, and all the food on his stomach forces him to take a rest but he was in no place to do such thing. He heard the front door opening and he hid behind a puphouse as fast as he could. The one who came out was the worst that could be, Chase. He knew he was in trouble now. Out of all the grown-ups it had to be the one who had the best sense of smelling. Chase walked to the bowls but noticed that all the leftover meatballs on each bowls were gone.

Chase: Strange, the kids always leave left overs.

He put his nose on them and each of them had an extra scent on them. He right away knew who it was. He called Zuma to let him know.

Chase: Zuma, The leftovers are gone. He ate returned and ate them. And apparently…he is still around.

Zuma: What? I'll get be right there.

Cloud heard that and started to walk away as fast as he could. His full tummy made it hard. But knowing that Chase now was following the scent he had to sprint for his sake. But at that moment he heard that growl from behind. Cloud didn't look back and kept moving fast to get the hell out of there. Chase was barking at him but running behind Cloud. Cloud just went in the bushes desperately and luckily for him it has thorns and his size gave him a perfect advantage to get safe. Chase stopped in front of it and kept barking at the bush. All the grown-ups got there and some were trying to accompany Chase while the girls stood there in shock.

Everest: What is happening?

Jera: Intrusion.

Skye knew what was happening and she couldn't just let the guys try to get Cloud. She sneaked around the forest of the Lookout and without being detected she was at the other side of the thorn filled bush.

Skye: Psst. Cloud, over here. Crawl out from here. Don't say a word.

She whispered to him. He followed her instructions and as soon as he was away he met with his mom on the other side. He nuzzled her excitedly and she licked him but knowing Chase he had to get out.

Skye: Get away from here now, they will know you are not close go now, here's your chance. I know it's hard but I promise you that one day you will be with me again now run away.

She then growled and Cloud ran away. She started to bark running behind him and as she was already close to chase him away. The guys tried to catch up but Cloud escaped.

Zuma: Dammit he is gone. I swear one of these days, he will pay the cost.

They all returned back and Skye followed them but looked back feeling sad that he was gone.

Zuma: We need more security around. Who knows what else that little vandal is up to?

Cloud then after running away from his family again he found a small cave near the beach and curled around as night hit the city, he cried thinking on how much they hate him. He eventually cried to sleep. Little he knows that tomorrow will begin the biggest adventure of his life.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, are we ready for another chapter? Me too. Okay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A stranger's mercy.**

The sun raised upon the beach and the rays of light shined on Cloud's face. He squinted his eyes and slowly woke up stretching himself and opened his eyes slowly. He stood up and walked outside the cave. He had his eyes squinted, the sunlight was too strong for his eyes. He usually would wake up from his comfy bed under a roof. His eyes were never adjusted to morning sunlight. Cloud just kept his head down and searched for some water around. Obviously he didn't know how salty was the beach's water when his tongue touched that salty water he immediately spit and backed away.

Cloud: Bad water, bad water.

He had his tongue out and kept searching for some water. He kept walking around and noticed a house with a dog bowl, he sneaked around it and saw it had water. He approached it and started to drink from it. He spent some time drinking it and left the bowl empty. He walked away from the house and kept roaming around the streets. People often tried to scare him away, he was easily scared by a lot of them. He sometimes wished he had his collar. That way the people wouldn't try to do anything to him. He kept walking and in the distance he saw Marshall and Everest with their kids. Cloud found a place to hide away before they could see him. Luckily they didn't.

Billy: Dad, dad! I want to go to the toy store!

Sarah: Me too.

Everest: But kids, you already have a lot of toys. We barely have a place to put them.

Billy: But there's this new cool super toy that its limited edition and if I don't get it in time, they will be sold out.

Everest: Billy, you always buy a new one and leave them there doing nothing.

Billy: I promise I will play with them more often, but I really want it.

Sarah: I want to see some too.

Both: Please?

Everest: But you have a lot of toys already.

Billy: Please daddy?

Marshall: Well…

Everest: Marshall! Come on don't do this. You always let them have them.

Marshall: But come on honey look. How can you say no to those little faces?

They put their puppy eyes. Everest gave a defeated sigh.

Everest: Fine, but you better play with them more often or we won't buy you more again.

Both: Yay!

They rushed inside the toy store while they both followed them. Cloud looked at them and instantly seeing that connection made him feel sad for not having that sort of connection anymore. He even walked up to the store's window and jumped on a small box and stood in his hind legs to look through the window. He kept stating at them, seeing Billy and Sarah smiling with them only kept reminding him of those times with his family. He sure missed those all days. He even was hoping that when he went to sleep all of this was just a horrible nightmare and that Zuma and Skye would come to comfort him and tell him that nothing will never separate them. But this was all real. He was alone and left isolated from his home and family. He got down from said box away from the window and kept walking his way. But that moment will change. The Bank's alarms goes off and he stood looking there not knowing what to do. A masked guy came out and blocked the doors of the bank to avoid the security to get him, he saw Cloud and he rushed to him and grabbed him. Cloud whined and the man put a bag around his body. He lowered Cloud and spanked him in the butt hard to make him run. Cloud ran away with said bag. Policemen arrived at the bank and got the man but they noticed he didn't had the money. To the scene arrived Chase with Ryder.

Ryder: What is happening Officer?

Officer: Ryder, thank goodness. We had a break in on the bank but we caught the Criminal. Only problem is that the money is nowhere to be seen.

Ryder: Okay, Chase get inside and investigate for any possible traps.

Chase: Roger that.

Chase got down from his vehicle and found a way in to start investigating. Ryder called for Skye to see if she got something from the air.

Ryder: Skye, find anything?

Skye: Negative Ryder. I'm still searching.

She used her goggles to see from her helicopter and she spots something moving.

Skye: Ryder I got something running with a bag.

Ryder: Good, can you identify it?

She zoomed in and the closer she got she got a better picture and her world fell when she saw who was carrying the stolen money.

Ryder: Skye, can you identify the person? Skye? Skye?

She had tears in her eyes. Could it be possible that her pup turned into a criminal, what has become of Cloud? Ryder heard her sobbing and he got the hint of why.

Ryder: Sorry Skye but we have to get him.

Skye: No please.

Ryder: I can't let him get away with it Skye. We will capture him and take him to a shelter.

Skye: No Ryder, please let him go. He is just a pup.

Ryder: Skye! There's nothing we can do. I will go to your location and get him.

Ryder ended the call leaving a crying Skye. He told some policemen to follow him to capture the getaway accomplice. Cloud kept on running, he was totally unaware that he was being use for a crime. He then reached a place close to a forest, he stopped to get a breather and shook the bag off him. He saw that it had some green stuff made out of paper. He was so curious that he got close and sniffed them thinking they could be toys. Then he was surrounded by police cars. The policemen came out and they had their tranquilizer guns aimed at him. One police officer was walking up to him with a stick ending up with a rope. He was scared, he was walking around whimpering. They noticed this puppy was a wolf so they took high precautions. Then when the officer with the stick got close enough he put the rope around Cloud's neck. Then another rushed to put a muzzle in his snout and kept his mouth from opening. Cloud was moving around a lot, freaking out. They tried to calm him down but his movements were rough and fast. They though he was about to snap or get aggressive so one of them shot him with the tranquilizer. This made Cloud to fall unconsciously.

Officer: We got the wolf. Yeah he isn't a dog. Should we put it to sleep? Understood. Get me the Euthanasia, Chief said is dangerous to have a wolf around.

One of the policemen brought the IV machine to put Cloud on seizure. They prepared the equipment and they put the tube on Cloud's leg. After getting ready, they started the machine as the substance traveled through the tube. But before the liquid reached Cloud something cut the tube in half and the officers got their guns out just to be killed in a few seconds. For Cloud everything was dark but he could faintly hear screaming and gunshots until it was all silent. After a few hours Cloud woke up and saw he was in a cabin. He looked around and noticed he was covered in a blanket but then he laid eyes on the red armored being with a hood on standing in the doorway. He hid in the blankets. The being approached him and uncovered Cloud and started to pet him.

Omega: Don't worry I have saved you from the corrupted. My name is Omega. Do you have a name?

Cloud looked at this Omega guy, he looked very scary and mysterious but he behaved so kindly to him.

Cloud: Cloud.

Omega: Neat name. Are you hungry Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah.

Omega stood up and went to get some food for Cloud. Cloud looked around and saw it was well decorated for a cabin. Omega returned with a bowl full of food as Cloud started to eat it very fast. Omega looked at Cloud and left some water to him.

Omega: You are too young to be out there by yourself. I'm glad I found you.

Cloud: Thanks sir, you saved me from the getting taken at the pound.

Omega was sure they tried to put him to sleep. The kid doesn't even know that he was close to be a goner.

Omega: Yeah the pound. That's right. I did. Well enough of that, can you stay here? I will go see something.

Cloud: Okay Mr. Omega.

Omega walked out leaving Cloud in the cabin. He saw a TV in there and turned it on and started to watch kids' cartoons on it. He then had a big smile but he got reminded that his family wasn't around. He then kept watching the TV but with a hint of sadness on him. But he had a small spark of hope knowing he was with someone now.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long, long wait but I was busy over final days of college same with my brother who need it the computer more than me so now I am back more freely and less busy. So let's continue this story. Over here I will introduce two of the guest characters so thanks to you CAT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The search starts.**

Cloud woke up in the day and forgot he was in a bed. At least he was glad it was something warm and comfy instead of something cold and hard like a rock. During these days it has been cold weather since winter time. The fireplace made his stay all better, he just looked around seeing that Omega was not around but he left food and water to Cloud close to the bed. He just went straight for it because he was really hungry and thirsty. Even though it has been just a day his tiny stomach can only hold little time without eating. His small throat dried fast at times, so he need it much of water. Living in the streets is not good for either. He was so lucky to meet Omega at an uncanny situation otherwise who knows what could have happened. After he ate and drank enough he stretched his little body and shook his fur, he walked out of the dog bed and explored the small place. Maybe small but at least it had the necessary things to give him a roof, a bed, a warm fire and food. He can't complain and he didn't, ever since he was chased away by his family all he want it was to find a place to stay. He was looking around and saw a sword that had teeth-like features around the edges. Although they were bent almost like a saw and the tip was designed to seem like fire. It had a strange handle but the gold like color and four holes at the bottom of the blade were made it all a very pretty and powerful looking sword. It was so magical looking, so unreal. He put his paw on the edge and for strange reasons the sword glow bright and a purplish aura surrounded the sword. His eyes were fit on the colors and the sword itself at one moment the aura shaped into flames around the edges making it turn red while the purple still surrounded the sword. It was pretty, but then the brightness got a bit bigger and he backed away after hearing a high pitch noise emitting from it, the sword stopped doing its amazing effect and was just now standing there like a normal sword. He opened his green eyes and looked at the sword, unknown to him the sword did more than just put on a pretty show. His eyes absorbed that energy unlocking a pool of energy inside him, but of course he doesn't know that or have the awareness of having it. He shook himself more and walked to the door. He started to scratch it hoping someone could hear it. Hopefully Omega opened the door at arrival, he saw Cloud there and Cloud slowly backed away.

Omega: Hey there buddy. How are you?

He started to pet Cloud around, Cloud dropped to the ground showing his belly. Omega rubbed the belly before standing up. He picked up the sword and put it in a sheath on the belt.

Omega: Let's go walk around the forest, you do need to exercise. Build up muscles and stuff, wolves need to be strong.

He took Cloud on a leash and walked outside. But Cloud was not prepared of the reality of this walk or rather say training.

* * *

 **(Lookout)**

Skye was outside on top of the Lookout looking the city and everything around. She had sadness in her heart, the holidays are coming and her youngest pup is out there all alone probably sick and cold, scared and hurt. She could just go and run away to be with him. But then she would look like a bad mother abandoning her other three pups, she loved them all but she was more attached to Cloud personally. She wished to know how to solve this.

Zuma: Oh there you are Skye. I was worried about you.

Skye: Oh I'm fine, it's just that…I'm just down a lot has happened and I'm tired.

Zuma: Yeah I get it. A lot has happened but not to worry it all goes on. We have to keep moving forward and forget about the problems. We have a life ahead of us.

Skye: Yeah I know.

Zuma: Well come inside, we are waiting for you.

Skye: I'll be there in a minute.

Zuma walked inside again leaving Skye alone. She looked at the city again.

Skye: Please oh please, let my baby be fine out there. Please put guidance and protection on him in some form.

She walked back inside the Lookout still wishing well on Cloud.

Iki: Hey, is it nice out there?

Skye: Oh yeah it is Iki.

Iki: Nice, I want to go out a while.

Skye: Okay see you around.

Iki ran outside and walked away to have a stroll in the city. It has been quite some years so the city was used to see him around every now and then. Sometimes they even greeted him, or petted him. One thing for sure is that he always had a big smile when he roamed free, especially when he passed by food carts to get some treats. They always gave him a piece of Hot Dog, or if possible some meat that need it to be eaten. He then stumbled upon a dark black wolf. This wolf was stumbling around.

Iki: Oh are you okay?

?: Oh yeah, yeah. It's just so hard to get anything done with an injured leg like this. Ow, ow.

Iki helped him around.

Iki: Careful, take it easy.

?: Oh thank you, you are such a good lad…uhhh.

Iki: Iki.

Kat: Iki, my name is Kat. With a "K".

Iki: Oh, hi Kat. What happened to you?

Kat: Oh nothing to worry, just a black puppy that savagely attacked me. That beast, it charged at me after I…I tried to help the poor little fella. And then this strange man with a hood and red armor was accompanying this pup.

Iki: Tell me one thing. Did this pup had green eyes?

Kat: Yes, yes it had. I could never forget those venomous eyes, it was like an intoxicating look of corruption.

Iki: I see. Well thanks for your info. Do you need to go somewhere?

Kat: Oh no, no. I can handle myself for a while you go and keep going. I'll be fine now that I'm up and standing. You were such a help.

Iki: Okay then, take care.

Kat: To you as well.

Iki left and ran back to the Lookout leaving a smirking Kat behind.

Kat: Take care indeed, because in a few weeks all of this will be gone. I still have time to capture these two guys, I'm dying to see what the armored guy has in store. And if it's good I will use him, after all he is confused of what is good or bad. But imagine, I didn't see much specialty rather than skills in fighting, but what is he hiding. Oh Cat, you will be so surprised of what's in store. But now is phase two of my plan.

He laughed lowly already loving his plan starting at a good start. Iki returned to the Lookout and he rushed inside seeing everyone.

Iki: Guys, I got some news.

Rubble: Good ones?

Iki: Uhh, I don't know in what this would fall so I will stick to just news. I met this strange wolf out and he claims he was attacked by a puppy and an armored dude. I questioned him about the puppy, and he confirmed my question of being Cloud.

Chase: He did, how do you know?

Iki: I asked the only question that could answer that, he confirmed the pup had green eyes.

Zuma: No doubt of that. Did he said were he could be?

Iki: Uhh no.

Marshall: Did you get the name of the victim?

Iki: Yeah his name was…umm…was…unhh…

Jera: Don't tell me you forgot again.

Iki: Hmmm, yeah I did.

Jera: Don't tell me you stopped on the way to chase another creature off.

Iki: But it was a rabbit, I tried to get it.

Jera: No wonder there.

Raigho: Okay, we get the idea. At least we know something.

Zuma: Yeah. That little runt is out there now with a strange human doing nothing but causing harm to others.

Ryder: Well we could go to investigate, but at this time of night it is hard.

Chase: No it isn't Ryder sir, I could go around with my spy gear in the shadows. And Isa can hide too since she can blend in on the shadows as well. Besides, we both are good trackers.

Isa: I agree with my mate, and I want to aid him along.

Ryder: Well, okay. You guys go around undetected and find anything you can get about Cloud's whereabouts. If you find anything report back to me. Then I will know what to do from then.

Chase: You got it Ryder. I will get my stuff. Isa wait for me outside.

Isa: I'm ready when you are.

They both ran outside.

Zuma: What will happen if you find him?

Ryder: I will leave everything to you because he is your pup anyways. You will deal with him.

Zuma: Okay.

After Zuma left Skye called Ryder.

Skye: Ryder do we really have to do this? He is just a young pup I doubt he would be capable of hurting anyone.

Ryder: Skye, we discussed this, we saw what he did to your daughter. And besides Zuma feels strong about this.

Skye: But I never gave any approval to this. Why are you still doing this?

Ryder: Skye he is an outlaw. End of discussion.

Skye: But…

Ryder: Skye, let it go.

Ryder walked away leaving a sad Skye behind. She walked outside to her house to lie down.

Misty: Aahh this is the life. No dorky brother of us to bother us around.

Junior: Yeah. I'm glad he was chased away, he doesn't even have what it takes to belong on this family, counting that he is a wolf. Now we can train better and father will see that we both are better than Cloud. We will train so hard that he might even let us fight him to the end.

Misty: Yeah and Princess can help us be in shape in case of injuries. Not that he can but I have heard he has a human friend that is good fighting so might as well have her.

Princess: I don't…know.

Junior: Ahh shut up you, you will be forced to anyways since father will order you to do so.

Princess: *Whimpers*

Misty: Yeah, anyways we better rest. We will have a big training ahead of us.

Junior: Yeah. We better hit the sack.

They went to their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

 **(Cabin)**

Inside the cabin Cloud was breathing hard and had a lot of wounds around. He was lying in his bed, he was exhausted and hurt. He was put through a hard fight against his savior. Omega was merciless on him and didn't accept any excuses to stop. All Cloud was thinking in his sleep was, why does he has to go through suffering so much? He thought it was a normal walk in the park, instead he was aggressively assaulted by Omega, who was still awake watching over him. He was only thinking on toughen up this pup. Rarely he didn't noticed he was doing the good act of caring and educating this young to survive in this cruel world. However Cloud was shaky, he only was worried of this happening again. He didn't want that again. But tomorrow will happen again. And he saw how aggressive and strong Omega could be, he was quite scary. No quite destructive, he nearly cut all the trees in the single area, he didn't want to imagine any bigger. But one thing for sure, that pool of energy inside Cloud was waking up faster now, maybe this will bring the inner warrior in this pup.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but a lot came out ever since and I apologize again, but now let's continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The hard way.**

The morning came and Cloud was still hurt from yesterday, he believed this guy would treat him better but instead he was met with a strong assault, he didn't knew people would be this bad but this guy was worst, even worse than his father to be exact, or Jera and Raigho.

Omega: Get up pup, we have a long day today.

Cloud: Mr. Omega, I'm tired and hungry, can I rest today?

Omega: No. Now get up we have to go to the forest again. No complains.

He exit the cabin while Cloud stood up slowly and limped towards the exit. They traveled through but the distance made him to fall multiple times. Every time he did Omega scolded him forcing him to get up and keep walking. Omega jumped through a river on rocks. Cloud saw this and refused to do so.

Omega: Come on jump on the rocks and get over here.

Cloud: I can't do it.

Omega: Stop your whining and jump on them.

Cloud: But I'm hurt and it's too far, the water is running fast and strong.

Omega: I jumped easily, just get over here now.

Cloud: But…

Omega: No buts. NOW!

Cloud was scared of all the outcomes of this raging river but Omega wasn't accepting no for an answer. Even with the pain on his body he jumped on one rock but he almost fell with the little balance. He then jumped on the other, the pain got bigger by the time he landed on the rocks. He jumped on the next one, a bit of water splashed on the rock making him get slightly wet. He then jumped on the other one and slipped out. He now was hanging on the rock but its slippery surface made it hard to hold on to it.

Cloud: Omega, help!

Omega: Just pull yourself on it.

Cloud: I can't, help! *cries*

Omega: Stop crying and put yourself together. Just pull yourself up.

Cloud: *Keeps crying*

Omega: JUST DO IT! DO IT!

Cloud sniffed and started to pull himself but his body was so hurt that he almost couldn't.

Omega: You seriously going to let some wee injuries stop you from saving yourself? Be strong, those injuries are nothing! Why stop from that? DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Omega's constant yelling made his eyes to shine green, he now knew what he was saying and saw the purpose of why he didn't allow him to rest or didn't helped him to get up. Cloud stopped crying and put a serious face and pulled himself up ignoring the pain of his bruises he then stood on top of the rock and jumped to the last one and made it across with a final jump. He want it to drop from the pain but he held in and eventually he won over the pain, his pain was gone.

Omega: See. It was not that hard. Sometimes you just have to do things the hard way, you can't depend on someone your whole life, otherwise if you ever end up alone, you have only yourself to help you. Let's keep moving.

Cloud absorbed that bit of information and remembered that. He kept following Omega around until they reached the forest he Omega planned. During the way he was met with a lot of challenges. Jumping a large gorge, escaping a big puddle of mud, and using his strength to climb a slightly big rocky mountain. After all that Omega rewarded him with a feast.

Omega: You have earned it kiddo.

Cloud immediately started eating his reward, he was extremely hungry after all that hard work. Omega just sited there watching the pup eating.

Omega: He will unlock his inner warrior. Sooner than I though.

* * *

 **(Adventure Bay.)**

Around Adventure Bay, on the beach was dog eating some hot dogs on the nice day. He was a Belgian Shepherd that was visiting this place, almost. He used to be a member of the Paw Patrol after his early retirement to a wealthy life. He had a fancy collar with his name. His name was Kaiser. Despite having a hard life as a pup he over his years grew strong and overcame those barriers and fears in his life. He is still well known around. But as famous he is, he is a kind and selfless dog that doesn't take pride on his fame and thinks good on his fines without showing any selfishness.

Man: Hey Kaiser. Do you mind taking a photo with my family?

Kaiser: Not at all.

Man: Thanks.

Kaiser walked over to the family and the man set up the camera with a timer, then he ran back in position. After the photo was taken they asked him to signed it and he gladly signed over it. After that the family thanked him. When they left he walked around the city being greeted by people. He liked being greeted it made him feel like he was someone in life. And they did it in the way he always want it, with friendliness rather than be because of his fame. Once he left the Paw Patrol he found a life as a famous heroic figure in some places around the world. He was adventurous and loved to set off for places to discover their mysteries. Like a treasure hunter that wants to share the piece of treasure with the world. He even discovered a lost ancient medallion from Chinese culture, his discovery made him famous in China and so on with the world. But even as any other being with a job, you have to get some free time off work and such. So why not a vacation in the place he had a good life? He then passed by City Hall and looked. It hasn't changed a bit, well at least as far as he could tell. He then tried to do one more thing, to visit his old pals of the Paw Patrol. But before he could do that he put on a costume to look a bit different, he put on a beanie and some shades. Then a long neck coat and carried a satchel.

Kaiser: This will be so fun.

He decided to go walk towards the Lookout. He was getting near and as he got closer he prepared but was met with Isa on the way.

Isa: Can I help you?

He looked at her and was now confused. He did not expected to see a wolf in the Lookout.

Kaiser: Aaahh. I'm just visiting?

Isa: Well then leave, you are not supposed to be here.

Kaiser: I'm a reporter?

Isa took it seriously and started growling. Then Chase came around.

Chase: Is everything all right?

Isa: This guy won't leave.

Chase: Can we help you?

Kaiser noticed the serious tone Chase had and just dropped off his act. He took off his beanie and shades boringly.

Chase: Wait. Kaiser?

Kaiser: Surprise. Yay. *He said obviously turned down.*

Chase: It's okay Isa, he is an old pal. Wow look at you. I'm sorry we killed your mood. It's just that we have…well we are very on top security around.

Kaiser: Wait security around.

Chase: Yeah. Come in greet the guys and I'll tell you about it. We have serious business to attend to, and we cannot talk about it publicly outside.

Chase and Isa walked inside with Kaiser following them. Kaiser was now worried. He has never seen the Paw Patrol taking full security around the Lookout before, all this just made him wonder. What on earth is happening in Adventure Bay.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. No I am not dead nor have quit. I have been extremely busy as it is so you can guess my delays. One thing for sure is that I will not leave nor quit so for those who have liked this story don't worry. Another thing is a review here from Manny, he said that he doesn't like my story just because is not his taste. I thank you anyways Manny for at least trying to read and you sir don't have to worry, I appreciate you saying that is not dull at least which it means is not bad at least in my point of view. And that brings me that if there's something wrong that needs to be changed to make it better in future chapters you people can be honest and don't be afraid to say it because I accept any reviews that can actually help me make this better. And my goal is for you readers to like it so if you ever need anything that might need changes you can say it and I will see what I can do. So yeah thank you all and sorry for the delay so now let's keep going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: "Skoll's stand! Omega's furious rampage unleashed!"**

Cloud: Mr. Omega. Where are we going?

Omega: A nice place for you to enjoy. You have trained well and now I will take you to someplace you can have fun and rest.

Cloud: Ooh.

They kept walking straight through the forest and they reached an open plain with a waterfall in a big lake. Even wild animals were around.

Cloud: Wow, I haven't seen a place like this before. Neither seen so many animals in one place gathered together.

Omega: That's because this place is a place where every animal can gather around peacefully and out of any danger. And none of them can attack each other. Is like a law around here. Go ahead and have fun with the other young ones. Just don't get carried away.

Cloud ran ahead towards the lake jumping like a cannonball. He started to swim around, he knew to swim thanks to Zuma who taught him. He then got to play around some young fox and deer around the lake. Meanwhile Omega kept an eye on him while sitting on a high tree branch.

* * *

 **(Lookout)**

Kaiser: What? Your kid became an enemy?

Zuma: I don't want to talk much about it. But yeah, he betrayed my trust and all I thought of him. And I would appreciate you don't say he is my kid anymore.

Kaiser: But…he is…

Zuma: I said not to. No son of mine would dare to betray me. Ever.

Kaiser: …

Skye: Want something to drink Kaiser?

Kaiser: Huh? Oh yeah. I guess water would be fine.

Skye: Come.

They both went to the kitchen to get water.

Kaiser: So, this place has been on guard huh? Guess this little criminal has an evil plan.

Skye: He ain't a criminal. He is just a kid who needs love and parents and now is all alone in the streets probably hungry and cold, trying to find a new home or at least someplace where he can be taken care off while surviving on this big cruel world with whatever or whoever is out there while we are here hating on him and trying to hunt him down like he was some powerful evil who could destroy a world but at the same time sitting in our asses doing nothing but to speak more and more about him like he was a nobody…

Kaiser: Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy Skye. Damn you are really hurt by this.

Skye: Of course, I'm hurt. I'm his mother, I know the kind of kid he is. He ain't nothing they say he is. He is 5 months old. He was under our care, how can a nice kid become a monster. There's nothing logical about it.

Her tears were honest, she was obviously suffering as well.

Kaiser: Well I can see you are even hurt by pretending to agree with them. Well tell you what Skye, I will try and find him. In fact, I will visit him daily and tell you his status.

Skye: You would do that for me Kaiser?

Kaiser: Of course only for you, because I doubt the rest care about him.

Skye: Thank you Kaiser.

Kaiser: Sure. I love to help friends.

Skye: You sure do.

She hugged him.

Kaiser: Well I'll go to see if I find him first.

Skye: Okay.

He had his water then he walked outside to go around to see if he could find Cloud around.

Kaiser: Okay first is to find the kid.

He used a special cloak to hide his identity. He then searched for the forest since it was a best guess for a runaway dog to hide from any civil life. He went first to places that had hidden caves or dens.

Kaiser: Hmm, I doubt he could be around here. Well at least this part of the forest. Maybe deeper inside.

He kept walking deeper ahead of it. He eventually found himself in the lake area the animals were. Omega saw the cloaked figure and hid his life essence from existence to keep himself hidden. Kaiser looked around the animals and he saw the wolf puppy chasing a fox playfully.

Kaiser: That must be him.

He approached Cloud carefully.

Kaiser: Hi there pup.

Cloud and the fox halted at seeing him.

Kaiser: Oh ignore the cloak, is just to keep myself from getting cold. I can catch a cold quite easily. Anyway, sorry to interrupt your game. I was just passing through. I just didn't want to crash into you kids. Carry on.

He walked away and looked behind to see then continue their game running around.

Kaiser: Well he seems good enough, looks healthy, almost as if someone was taking care of him.

He walked back to the Lookout of course taking off his cloak and entered. He went to find Skye sitting alone in the kitchen.

Skye: So?

Kaiser: Surprisingly he seems okay, almost as if he was being taken care of by someone. He was playing around with another young one. But other than that, he seemed healthy and happy.

Skye: Oh, thank goodness. Whoever is taking care of him I thank him.

Kaiser: Well that's all I could gather so far from it.

Skye: Thanks again Kaiser, you are a really good friend.

Kaiser: Hey I know you guys, as far as I saw Cloud, he isn't the type to do horrible stuff. Well I better leave you there. I have to make an important pick up.

Skye: Wait, you will be back right?

Kaiser: Of course I will. After all, Ryder wants me to help around this. But you know what side I choose.

Skye: Yeah.

Kaiser left after letting all the dogs that he will return quickly. Skye watched as Kaiser vanished in the distance.

Zuma: You okay love?

Skye: Yeah, just remembering the last time we saw Kaiser. It was a long time ago, he sure grew a lot.

Zuma: He did, didn't he?

Skye: Yeah. Well I will go lay down.

Zuma: Oh, you sure? I was about to ask you if you could spend a little time with me and the kids.

Skye: With all that has happened, I'm very drained. I just want to lie down. I will do that after my rest.

Zuma: Oh…ok.

She walked away still worrying of Zuma being this okay after pushing away hi youngest kid of the litter. Did he really accepted to completely strip cloud from their family name? Was he really making the decision to even hunt down Cloud from anger? She was worried of what is running through his head, right now she was even scared of how he would react if he knew that she and Kaiser are secretly checking on him. Right now, acting the way she was, was the best play. Zuma knows that her as a mother she would worry about it but he hasn't seen so much of her so he had his believe that she will end to accept reality…his own reality.

Zuma: She'll get over it. Hmm. Iki, come here.

He rushed to his friend.

Iki: Yes?

Zuma: I have a special task for you. I want you to find Cloud, I have a feeling something is up with him. When you do, return and tell me what he is planning.

Iki: Oh…ok. Right away.

Iki ran out from the Lookout to just do that.

Zuma: What are you planning on Cloud, for you to mix up with that stranger.

Iki ran fast deep into the forest, he didn't knew his way around much but his instincts guided him through.

Iki: Okay I can smell Cloud's scent around. No mistake is his, but also a strange aroma. Not known. So odd, it has a hint of fire and something else. Hmm. Surely he is with the stranger, whatever he is, it doesn't smell too human. What is this?

He got closer to the area he felt the strong scent and watched carefully. He sees Cloud in the distance with others animals.

Iki: Hmm there is Cloud. But the other scent is here too. But where?

Iki didn't know he was being watched from the shadows. However by alarming urge Iki was no longer himself, instead Skoll took over his place.

Skoll: This being is watching but I want to know. I will not leave until he comes.

He rushed forward to get Cloud, Cloud was slowly looking back seeing him rushing forward. He instantly got scared and dropped to the ground, and just as soon as Skoll was merely inches from him, Omega threw his sword on the way. Skoll jumped out of the way quickly. Once he sees Omega drop to the sword, he made a wide creepy ass grin plastered in his face. Cloud was a little scared of seeing Iki being this scary, but he has no knowledge of Iki's reality of having the blue mocking spirit inside him. Omega took his sword and looked at Skoll.

Skoll: There's the star of the show. So, you are the one who is allied with the little monster huh?

Omega knew right away, who he was dealing with here. He was ready to take on any mocking insult from Skoll.

Skoll: Oh come on, you know very well that the little bastard has his fate coming. *laughs* So let's make a small share. Give me your head, with a side of his heart and I will let him die slowly and calmly.

Omega didn't respond.

Skoll: Not talking huh? What? Did my teeth got in your tongue? Or do you even have one?

Omega still didn't respond, he was standing like a statue. He put his sword close to Cloud and it formed a flaming protective ring around Cloud and his little friends.

Skoll: So, that's how you want to play? Fine, I'm game. First you freak, next your puppy trash friend.

Skoll right away attacked Omega, Omega blocked him and pushed him away. Skoll instantly ran around and went from behind, but Omega was quick enough to jump out of his away making him miss. Skoll growled and smacked his paws to the ground making it crack towards Omega while blue energy unleashed from the ground. Omega however moved out of the way, but in his escape Skoll held onto him and made a monstrous howl in his hooded ear, making ancient words to even be heard on his ear. Omega still held nicely and ran to a tree smacking Skoll against it. Skoll stood up quickly after letting go of Omega and pounced at him towards the neck. Omega tried to block but Skoll used his claws to slash his arms and as omega retired them Skoll managed to get a tight grip on the neck. He squeezed to make his fang sink deep inside and with a strong pull he tore his throat open.

Cloud: Mister Omega!

Skoll jumped inside the ring of fire ignoring the burn and grabbed Cloud by the neck.

Cloud: Aahh!

Skoll: Sorry pup, but is personal.

He started to squeeze making Cloud to yelp, but in the end Skoll's head was bashed against the ground by a flaming fist forcing him to let go of Cloud. Skoll looked up and saw Omega standing.

Skoll: What? But…but how? You are supposed to be dead.

He was punched in the face with a strong fist. He was sent flying but Omega dashed to him and started to throw quick flaming combos around, then Omega held his fist locked back and at the right moment he hit Skoll in the chest in a way making 15 weird noises. Skoll looked surprised but then it happened a deep impact happened inside Skoll all over his body 15 times he felt a burning punched that penetrated his very body. Each releasing impact pushed Skoll farther away as his body got engulfed in flames as well. But the very last one made a huge explosion that created massive damage to his body. Now laying in the floor was a weak bleeding Skoll, he stood up by will and walked out of the area. Omega cooled down and checked on Cloud, luckily he was not harmed, he made it in time, but never less he calmed the little puppy down.

Omega: You are safe now pup.

* * *

 **(Lookout)**

Back at the Lookout, Skoll arrived but as soon as he switched for Iki, he dropped on the ground unconscious. Zuma passed by and saw the bleeding Iki.

Zuma: Iki! Marshall get your EMT gear now! Iki is in horrible shape.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys sorry for not updating. Is busy at my college and a lot of situations happening at my country but I'm fine. I haven't quit this story nor given up so don't worry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rising! Zeta joins the team!**

Marshall rushed to help out Iki as fast as he could on a room in the Lookout.

Marshall: What happened to him?

Zuma: I don't know he just showed up like this out of nowhere.

Raigho: It seems he got in a brutal fight. And by the looks of it, he lost.

Zuma: I'm willing to bet it was this strange guy. Too bad Phantom is on vacation doing something himself. He could have helped us very quick.

Marshall closed the doors and started helping Iki around, luckily the wounds were not that bad as they looked. Even thought they were deep, it wasn't a matter that he could not handle.

Zuma: CHASE!

Chase: I'm on it Zuma, I will go find out who did this, and don't worry, I will be careful myself tell Isa to watch the kids.

Fehu: I will come with you.

Raigho: Me too.

Chase nodded and ran following the blood tracks while Raigho and Fehu followed him.

Zuma: Please comeback safe.

Princess: Daddy?

Zuma: What is it dear?

Princess: I'm bored and hungry.

Zuma: I know baby, I'm sorry, why don't you comeback with your brother and sister, I will fetch you some food.

Princess: Daddy?

Zuma: What?

She so much want it to say on what happened between Junior and Misty being evil and manipulative against Cloud, she missed him dearly and want it to see him again, she even hated the way her father looked down at Cloud like a bad dog that didn't belonged. But that threat she received by her two elder siblings was scary enough for her to stay silent even now.

Princess: Is nothing.

Zuma: Is okay baby, if you ever feel like saying it someday, you can tell me anything. Is something bothering you? You haven't been very yourself lately.

Princess: is nothing daddy.

Zuma: *Sights.* Okay baby. Get back inside, it is dangerous outside.

She obeyed and returned back inside. Zuma knew she wasn't saying something. He knew she tried to say something important, but his questions washed away with the events happening right now. He walked back inside and head to the kitchen to find food for his kids.

Misty: Junior, do you think Princess will open her mouth and tell on us?

Junior: You worry too much sis. In fact, you are being too naïve. Princess knows what will come for her if she opens her mouth.

Misty: But bro, you know what mom says, the truth will eventually come out. And even if she tells, what are you going to do? Dad will be pissed and mom, oh mom, she will be more than furious. She will never forgive us and we will be the ones living in the streets and…

Junior: Hey, hey, hey. Listen, we have the advantage, if any of that happens, we have the proof oh a wolf. You know how wolf instincts are always the reason why wolf hybrids are not accepted in our dog family line. They do stuff out of our behavior and they like it and make it a habit. We just say we acted this way out of self-defense against him, I mean if a wolf attacks you what do you do if you are a strong dog who protects its family. You fight back for the safety of them even if it kills you.

Misty: You are right? After all he did attacked us.

Junior: You see. No problem. You just need to keep seeing it like we always do.

Misty: Right. He was a little monster inside our family and our mission is to make sure he stays out.

Billy: *Yawns* You guys are still on it? Give it a rest.

Junior: Hey, Billy the day you have a brother who is a wolf and he nearly kills you one of those days, then you have permission to say your crap.

Billy: But, but, honestly you drove him to that lim…

Junior knocked him down and threatened him with showing his injury.

Junior: You see this? Is the mark of a beast trying to kill me. Open your goddamn mouth again and I swear, I will make you swallow all the shit that is coming to you. Capiche?

Billy: Ye…yes sir.

He pushed Billy back to his room and closed the door. Misty felt slightly bad on how Junior treated Billy, she saw Billy as close family and he was a good-hearted pup. In fact, his heart was pure and kind. Seeing him being treated this way was hard and rather a bit angering but she only saw that Junior behaved this way thanks to Cloud, so she didn't blamed him.

Misty: I think you went too hard on him bro.

Junior: Shut up.

Princess watched the entire conversation and event herself. She was scared of Junior now, it was hard to see her siblings be so cold hearted but she couldn't do anything. But watch the fight.

 **(Top floor, Lookout)**

Skye was watching the city from the large window of the Lookout Tower, as she watched she wondered in which forest her baby could be, she was grateful to know he was okay at the least, but like any other mother in life she was incredibly worried despite knowing he was doing well. She wished so much to see him again, but Ryder wouldn't allow it now that everyone is convinced he is a criminal pup who is up to no good. Those thoughts still hurt her deeply knowing her baby is not capable of doing so. But it was worst knowing the very father of that pup actually declaring such pup a stranger unfit to carry the family name and blood was all that made her world in ruins. Never has she heard of such atrocity.

Zuma: Skye, are you fine babe?

Skye: You still asking me that? Do you think I am?

Zuma: Well I'm sorry honey but there is nothing we can do on that matter and we already had this discussion already.

Skye: But Zuma, he is only a pup, he is not capable of doing something like this.

Zuma: He already did and he has betrayed us dearly, I won't let that little monster keep ruining our lives and less hurt this family and mine.

Skye: but we are the only family he's ever known.

Zuma: Skye! Is over, forget about him. He…is not…worth…your LOVE! NOT WORTH IT!...Skye listen, I understand you feel this way about him. But you have to forget about him and move on in life. I want to protect us.

He tried to put his paw on her chin sympathetically but she refused and forced her head away. He didn't try to do this again.

Zuma: Food is ready downstairs. Please come down to eat.

He used the elevator and went down. Once he reached the lower level he exited seeing Rocky out there.

Rocky: She still doesn't budge?

Zuma: No, she is still on it. She is still convinced on the idea of him being a good pup.

Rocky: Hey, I know the situation, and I'm behind you all the way. But remember that she is the mother of your kids, also the one who was closest to Cloud. She just needs more time to regain that strength, she will understand in time. Don't rush her over.

Zuma: Yeah, you are right. She was the closest to him. I will give her time.

Rocky: Good, now come on, we need the food on our stomach.

They proceeded to go to the room to eat.

 **(Somewhere in a big pile of rubble.)**

Old Recording: Sometime in that big pile of rubble used to stand a big tall laboratory building. Back in the days this laboratory educated itself on scientist wanting to create more rather than studying stuff. The power of science was greater than people imagine. The people used to say that the future was possible thanks to this laboratory's existence and mission. Others say this place was a curse that tried to bring bad things to a time that it was yet not ready. But despite the praise or hate our scientists only worked to create the future they believed in. they have worked ages to create the thing that could have bring more capabilities to us. They created immortality. Following the Greek alphabet from Alpha to Omega, they were some test subjects who successfully survived and became the immortals we once seeked, but then the disaster came Omega the most destructive and most powerful of all awoke first and turned the place to ashes. His anger and confusion destroyed our work, destroyed our back up work and most of all, he destroyed all his brothers and sisters along with the hard-working scientists that created this form of life. Now that subject Omega is free, no one knows what the world will turn into. His confusion and incapability to know and differ from right to wrong just means that this is truly, the end of our wo…

The recording device that was being held by an immobile hand was crushed by it cutting off the last bit of the message. The hand opened itself and dropped the shattered device. It moved again and it pulled its arm completely, it was just a black armored arm and the arm positioned itself to pull something. From the pile of rubble, a visible black horned helmet with red glowing multi visors came out and a fully black armored being came out from the big rubble. The being looked up and looked at the ruins of the place. A bunch of blade like objects started to hover around the being in the back. The helmet had a symbol engraved on it. This was Zeta, he is the mind that neutralizes any other subject that goes full power without thinking. His job is to keep his brothers and sisters in a stable mentality. He came out looking at his destroyed place. He was hearing the recording and all he could think about was to find his lone lost brother.

Zeta: Omega…I will come for you. This time you won't be alone.

The place around shook and a violent purple energy blew the ruins away and he jumped with such height that he left a crater in his place.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


End file.
